


Thoughtless

by qyujong



Series: Mimosa and Ambrosia [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qyujong/pseuds/qyujong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sunggyu had spend a bit more time thinking about the consequences he wouldn't be feeling like a dick right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless

**Author's Note:**

> Task: Write for 20 minutes straight, start with "He hadn't meant to scare him" And this is what my mind came up with...Oh well.  
> Please excuse my English if you see any mistakes, it's not my first language and i'm still learning :)

He hadn't meant to scare him. Okay he had but not this badly. It had always annoyed Sunggyu that their Maknae wasn't afraid of anything, whether it be horror movies or somebody jumping out of a corner in the night. So he came up with the perfect plan. First he went out to buy some fake blood, not the cheap kind kids used no he got the type that was used for theater productions. Luckily he had still remembered the brand they used on him for his dracula musical so he didn't have to ask any of the other members for help. 

 

Next thing he needed was a fake gun. Nothing all too fancy just a simple black plastic gun that looked real enough for afar. The toy store owner had given him a weird look when he was paying, but Sunggyu knew it would be worth it in the end. Now he just had to get all the members out of the dorm for a couple of hours so he could prepare. It was surprisingly easy, mentioned to myungsoo that there is an anime expo in town who then dragged sungyeol with him, offered the other 3 free dinner and told Sungjong that he should take some extra voice lessons, pulling his leader card when the younger said no. 

 

It hadn't crossed Sunggyu's mind that this might be a stupid plan at all while he sprayed the blood on the wall next to the chair he had prepared to sit on. It still didn't struck him as stupid when he also put a small amount on his forehead, over the dark hole he had learned how to make by youtube videos. Leaning back in the chair he held the toy gun in his left hand while texting sungjong with his right. 

 

" _Sungjong...please come home it's important_ " 

 

That was what he wrote, knowing the younger would listen to him. The childish glee of finally being so close to scaring Sungjong still had him blind to how ridiculous and dumb his plan was so he waited and waited for the sound the number pad would make once the younger got home. And as soon as he heard it his phone dropped off on his knees, left arm with the gun in his hand fell to the side and his head rolled forward as he slumped into the chair trying to look as limp as possible. 

 

"Hyung? I'm here what did you want, I thought I was supposed to practice all evening.." Sungjong's voice was soft as foot steps were coming closer to the kitchen. Sunggyu heard the familiar click of the light switch and suddenly it all went so fast. "Hyung? Hyung, what's going on, HYUNG?" The panic in the youngers voice was making it more high pitched. Slightly rough hands were grabbing his face, pulling it upward and Sunggyu swore he could feel the other shaking. "No why would you..Hyung wake up, Sunggyu Hyung" Sungjong's voice broke away before he let out a sob, shaking Sunggyu's shoulder. 

 

By now Sunggyu didn't think his plan was great anymore, he was scared of opening his eyes, revealing that this was all just a cruel joke. He was scared of Sungjong never trusting him again, that he could never look into the youngers eyes again without feeling guilty. Why didn't he think about how terrifying coming home to see a good friend dead must be? But there was no turning back, he had to deal with the consequences now. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his arms around the now completely shaking Sungjong,hushing him when he jumped. 

 

"H-hyung? What..I thought you.." Choking on his words Sungjong's hands went up to the fake bullet wound on Sunggyu's forehead. Realizing its fake he let out another sob before ripping it off and punching Sunggyu's shoulder hard. "Why..why would you do this to me? Do you think this would be funny because its not! Damn it Hyung I really thought you.." Almost every word was accompanied by a painful punch to Sunggyu's shoulder but the older didn't care for his pain right now. The reality of what he had done was still sinking in and he felt like he deserved every amount of pain and bruises Sungjong decided to give him. 

 

In the end all he could do was hug the younger tighter, whispering apologies and explanations that didn't sound logical even to him while hoping that by the time the younger had calmed down he would be able to forgive his leader for being stupid like this. 

 

" _I'm sorry, Hyung didn't mean to, at least not like this. Forgive me._ "


End file.
